


Comfort

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean is cured, he gets pie and a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Sam returns from his cholesterol run for Dean. On his way to Dean’s room, he pulls a pie out of the bag.

"Dean. I got you some-"

He stops in the doorway.

Dean opens his eyes and grins. Sam’s eyes roll back.

"Cas. That’s not what I meant when I asked you to keep an eye on him."

 

Cas, mouth full of Dean’s cock mumbles something which makes Dean moan.

Sam smirks and walks over to sit on the bed beside his brother. Cas stops and looks up.

"You brought me pie.” Dean moans again. Sam unwraps the pie and pulls a piece off.

"Open up."

Dean opens his mouth and Sam feeds him the piece of pie.

"Go on, Cas," Sam says as he tears off another piece and feeds it to Dean.

Cas’ head goes down again, tongue licking up the shaft of Dean’s hard cock, then over the head. Dean’s hand curls into Cas’ hair and Cas swallows him again. Dean swallows the pie and with the next piece offered by Sam, his mouth closes around Sam’s fingers and he sucks on them in sync with Cas sucking him.

Sam shifts. Half the pie is gone and he is hard, too. With his other hand, the one that is not in Dean’s mouth and sticky with pie, he palms himself and shifts closer against Dean’s thigh.

Cas hollows his cheeks, his lips drag over the hard member, then it hits the back of Cas’ throat. Dean’s breath comes harder now, he thrusts his hips up. He’s close.

Sam gives another piece of pie to Dean and then pulls his own cock out as he watches his brother getting a blow job from the angel. Cas is doing his job very concentrated. When he adds Dean’s balls in the actions, rolling them in his hand, slightly tugging, Dean can’t hold back his moans anymore and he comes into Cas’ mouth with a growl, a little like the one he let out as a demon but more pleasure filled.

Sam next to him comes close behind. Cas swallows and then cleans them. Dean falls back and rubs his pie filled belly.

“Was that okay?” Cas asks.

Dean has closed his eyes and only manages a “hmmm”. Sam smiles.

“Yes, Cas you did very good. Thank you. But he needs to rest now.”

Cas nods and he and Sam lay down next to Dean, Sam on the left side, Cas to the right. They both are happy to have Dean back. Sam is asleep soon, too and Cas, with his grace restored, just feels good to stay there with Sam and Dean and that he doesn’t have to worry about them for once.


End file.
